Toxic's Birthday Story
by Haruka13666
Summary: Re-uploaded, hopefully it's readable now. Toxic's actual birthday was March 28 but it messed up while uploading, hopefully it's readable now. these particular events that happen in it are because of reasons. reasons I'm not really going to go into right here. possibly childish though its not the actual people. just the first names, that anyone could have really


Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro, Toxic is mine, this was meant to be posted on Toxic's actual birthday, March 28 but it messed up making it unreadable

… 

The three Autobot humans arrived to the base after school, though this time security was on high alert. While Anthony and Emma put their stuff down Donovan went to Optimus Prime to ask what was going on. 

"It is because we have one of Megaton's dangerous warriors that we cannot let get away before we have questioned him." Optimus explained to Donovan, and then glanced over at the other two to address them as well. "Bulkhead and I are needed for backup, Ratchet and Earthstorm will remain here and it is advised that you three do not go near where we are holding the Decepticon. He is very hostile." 

The three nodded while Emma brushed something off her mini skirt. "Yeah that's understood, Optimus," Donovan said with a smile. Optimus nodded and within moments he and Bulkhead were ground bridged to where they were needed. 

"So," Emma began, quietly to the two boys, "I think we should go and find where they're keeping him." 

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Anthony gave Emma a look. 

"Yeah, but he also said, he's all locked up! What if WE were able to talk to him For them?" 

Donovan nodded, he always instantly agreed with Emma. "Yeah we could help them for a change." Anthony sighed and nodded deciding to just agree with them. 

Sneaking quietly past Ratchet, the three crept out of the main control room of the small base. That was the easy part. Earthstorm however was a lot harder to sneak past since she was the size of a human. 

Donovan was luckily able to convince the robotic girl that they forgot to pick up some art supplies for a project and with a little word play got her to suggest going to get the supplies for them. 

"Nice Work, Don!" Emma said once Earthstorm left. 

Donovan shrugged with a grin, "What can I say, I'm good at lying convincingly." 

The trio started jogging around trying to find where the Decepticon was being held captive and lucky for them it didn't take them too long to find him. 

"Oh cool! Isn't that one of the ones that can become a jet?" Emma exclaimed as they walked into the room. 

"Yeah I think so!" Donovan replied. "Maybe after we talk to him-maybe getting him to switch sides, who knows, we can get him to fly us around!" 

Listening to the humans talk it was clear they weren't that clever and this could make for an easy escape. "And what brings the Autobot pets here?" 

"We were hoping we could talk to you!" Emma began, "I'm Emma, and these two are Anthony and Donovan. What's your name?" 

So they really were completely comfortable with talking to a Decepticon. Oh this could definitely work to his advantage. "Name's Toxic." 

"So," Anthony began, "If the Autobots just wanted to talk to you, why do they have you locked up rather than just talking to you? We've seen them just talk to Decepticons before." 

This was however because Toxic was incredibly dangerous. He was hardly ever let out because Megatron knew how Toxic had no interest in the war at all and didn't want him just flying away. 

"Because the Autobots are too paranoid, I don't even really care for the war. Megatron just keeps me there so I'd just be one more in his army." It was always best to actually start off with somewhat truth, they hear the sincerity in what's first said and it makes it easier to get them to believe anything after. 

"So you aren't evil? You're just… like they're prisoner?" Anthony asked. 

"Uh yeah, something like that." 

"We gotta tell Optimus! He can let him out and then maybe Toxic here could switch sides or at least be given asylum here!" Emma said excitedly. "We could all then hang out, he's got no interest in their war so that just gives more time for us to be friends!" The two boys nodded in agreement to that plan. 

"Yeah that's a great idea." Toxic said, trying to hide how repulsive the idea of having to play nicely with humans was. Good thing he wouldn't have to. "Though one problem, Prime won't just take your word for it, since I do have the Con symbols and all. I do have an idea if you're up for it," he said grinning slyly. 

"Yeah what is it? Anything to help out a new friend!" Donovan said cheerfully. 

"Oh Good! I saw the codes they put in to keep me locked in here; I could help you unlock this holding cell so when they come back they could see us playing like regular friends and see how I'm not a threat at all! Actions are better than words after all." 

Toxic watched them while they discussed it among themselves, forcing on his best 'innocent' grin when they turned back to him agreeing with the plan. Toxic instructed them quickly on piling up things to get to the control panel and then guided them through the unlock code. 

"So do you have anything fun for us to be doing so Optimus can see you're harmless?" Emma asked while the holding cell door powered down. "We could do arts and crafts; I mean we DID send Earthstorm off to get some stuff for that and everything." 

"Oh I think that will do just fine. I already have an art project in mind." Toxic pushed open the cell once he was able to and walked out, moving past the humans to stand in front of the door. "I was thinking something, with your innards!" Toxic moved a foot, bringing it down on Anthony with a crunchy squish. The remaining two screamed and tried to run though Toxic scooped them up with ease. He stuffed Donovan in his cockpit while he dealt with Emma. Knowing he most likely had very little time left before he would have to make his escape, he quickly ripped her in half dropping one half while flicking the other across the room. 

Transforming, Toxic flew out of the room and down the hall firing off a few heat seeking missiles figuring it would be a nice surprise for any Bots still in the base, before making an opening and flying out. 

Toxic kept flying higher, Donovan strapped in to keep him from pushing any buttons in the cockpit while desperately trying to get away. Once Toxic broke through the atmosphere, Donovan began to beg him not to kill him. 

"Ooh, don't worry, you're my little friend, I'd Never hurt you," Toxic said in a falsely sweet tone. Donovan hesitated, unsure. He wanted to trust Toxic, though he did just watch him kill Emma. Donovan however didn't get a chance to reply. During the time he was quietly thinking Toxic was unlocking the cockpit glass. The glass swung open and the seatbelt straps unfastened, pushing Donovan out. Donovan silently screamed as nitrogen bubbles started forming in his veins. His body expanded roughly twice in size, leaking fluids as tears were made, before he froze. "Oh oops. I lied." Toxic chuckled, as the cockpit glass closed back into place while what was left of Donovan drifted off into the emptiness of space.


End file.
